Into The Territory
by SlytherinTimeLordHasImpala
Summary: In the future, Earth is in chaos and in hard times. Four Gangs wonder the ruthless streets of the Forest Sector. Gang members are dying and some deaths cannot be explained. Certain gangs grow stronger every day and in the midst of it all. A simple orphan from a rich sector named Rusty, may turn out to save all the gangs.
1. Sly Babbles

Disclaimer and Discretion:

Sly here! So I was going to write 'Warrior Murders' but then I thought 'Eh, this sucks.' So thank you and sorry to all who sent in OCs! Anyways, I was re-reading the first Warriors series and got this idea:

Warriors in a future dystopian Earth where they are human gangs instead of wild cats in the English country side!

So, by using the chapters as my guideline I began my epic challenge to do a retelling of the stories! So, the story follows closely to the original story line, the same plot and characters except they are humans and dystopian ya know!

The conversations are pretty similar to the original but I will be adding my own scenes, my own conversations and some stuff that I wish would've happened!

I hope you enjoy! If you don't, I don't mind you saying so, just please don't flame. It makes my toaster oven very upset.

Now that is over here is the boring part:

 _I do not own Warriors, nor do I claim that I do. All rights go to Erin Hunter and Co._

 _Rated T for blood, violence, mild use of language and dark themes. 14+ advised._


	2. Allegianges

**Allegiances**

 **The Thunder Gang:**

 **Leader:** Blue- Older woman with short blue hair that has streaks of gray. Light blue eyes and pale skin. (Scar on shoulder)

 **Deputy:** Red- Part of his hair is ginger the other part is shades of browns and spots of white. Tanned skin.

 **Doctor:** Spotted-Crimped long tortoiseshell hair (This actually exists), brown eyes.

 **Members: (men and women without kids and are able to work)**

Lion- Think long golden hair, tall and full of muscle. Dark tanned skin, green eyes.

Tiger- Dark brown hair closely cropped to head. Gold-brown eyes, and dark chocolatey skin.

White- Long white hair normally in a ponytail. Brown eyes and glasses.

Dark- Spiky black hair, tips dyed silver and gray.

Long- Pale brown hair streaked black. Golden color skin.

Running- Brown hair with darker brown areas. Choco colored skin.

Willow- Long gray hair in complicated braids. Unusual blue eyes and almost silvery white skin.

Mouse- Chin length dusky brown hair. Dark brown skin and shining eyes.

 **Paws: (13-16)**

Dust- Dark brown hair.

Gray- Thick shaggy short hair that's been dyed gray. Wears yellow contacts.

Raven: shoulder length black hair, tips of bangs died white.

Sand- Short pixie cut ginger hair. Pale green eyes and a dash of freckles on her face.

Fire- Vivid short messy ginger hair and bright dark green eyes.

 **Mothers:**

Frost- Pretty blue eyes with long wavy dyed white hairs.

Brindle: Brown and blonde hair with gorgeous coffee colored skin.

Golden: Bob cut pale ginger almost blonde hair.

Speckle: Is the oldest care taker of the mothers and kids.

 **Elders:**

Half- Dark brown hair, half of left leg is missing.

Small- Gray hair, is the eldest male in the gang.

Patch: Black hair going silver.

One- Gray hair in a bun, the eldest member in the gang. Virtually blind and deaf.

Dapple- Tortie hair and freckled skin.

 **The Shadow Gang**

 **Leader:** Broken- Dark brown hair, covered in scars. Pale skin.

 **Deputy:** Black- Slicked back jet black hair streaked with white.

 **Doctor:** Runningnose- Gray hair turning slightly white.

 **Members:**

Stumpy: Different shades of brown hair.

Boulder: Silver hair in cornrows.

Night: Older man with black hair.

 **Mothers:**

Dawn: Light brown hair.

Bright: Long black hair with braids of white.

 **Elders:**

Ash- Gray hair.

 **The Wind Gang:**

 **Leader:** Tall- Short black hair except for a long white braid that falls on his shoulder.

 **The River Gang:**

 **Leader:** Crooked- Light brown hair in different shades. Twisted jaw.

 **Deputy:** Oak- Red brown hair.

 **Outside the Gangs:**

Yellow: Elder woman, dark messy gray hair and a scared broad face.

Smudge: Plump, friendly kid with black hair and unflattering plume of white bangs.

Barley: Short black hair with the sides dyed white. He thinks it's cool.


	3. Prologue

The dark, half-moon glistened in the dark sky. It turned the abandoned warehouse a ghostly silver. The eerie silence was broken only by the drip of a broken faucet and the wind blowing lightly. The shadows stirred and dark figures stealthily made their way over a tall chain-link fence. Knives glinted in the in the moonlight as the silently dropped to the ground.

On a silent signal, the battle began and the ground around the warehouse was alive with wrestling and screeching fighters. In the center of the fighting was a large man with dark hair and skin. His large hands pinned a smaller man to the ground.

"Oak!" The man growled. "How dare you try to steal our territory? The Sunning Warehouse belongs to the Thunder Gang!"

"When tonight ends, Tiger, this will be part of the River Gang Territory!" The smaller man spat.

Someone from the mist of the battle yelled a warning call. "Look! The River gang has send more reinforcements!"

Tiger looked up and saw that more sleek and agile River gang members were scaling the fence. They dropped silently to the ground and launched themselves into battle. Tiger glared down at Oak.

"You may be a daring gang, but you have no right to our territory!" Tiger's lips drew into an unhuman snarl as Oak struggled against Tiger's death grip.

A Thunder member let out a desperate scream. A River member had pinned the young woman to the ground, a silver knife pressed to her neck. Tiger hearing the scream let go Oak and went to his gang mate's defense. He easily overcame the other man, throwing him to the side and helping the woman to her feet.

"Mouse, get out of here!" Tiger ordered.

The woman nodded, her shoulder was bleeding badly from a large gash. She took one last look around at the battleground before taking off into the shadows. Tiger turned around and let out a venomous curse as a River member's knife sliced across the bridge of Tiger's nose.

Blood splattered into Tiger's eyes rendering him blind for a brief second. He wiped it away angrily before grabbing the other man and shoving his own knife into the man's side. The man yelled out in pain and attempted to break free from Tiger's hold.

"Tiger!" The yell came from a few feet away. The man was short and part of his hair was ginger while the rest was shades of browns and streaks of white. He looked panicked as he called to his gang mate.

"They out number us five to one! This fight is madness!" The man cried.

"Red! Don't be a coward! Thunder Gang will win!" Tiger snarled as he went to Red's side. "They will not take our territory!"

Blood streamed down Tiger's face, he wiped it away causing scarlet flecks to splatter the ground and smear on his face. He glared down at Red who was now looking more angered then panicked.

"Thunder Gang will be grateful for your courage and honor! We simply cannot lose anymore members, Tiger!" Red replied firmly.

Red saw Tiger's determined look of defiance and quickly added. "Blue wouldn't want us to fight against these odds. Not with so much at risk."

Tiger and Red's eyes met in mutual anger before Red tore away his gaze away and yelled. "Thunder Gang! To me! Retreat!"

Thunder Gang broke from the fighting and rushed to follow Red, they left started River Gang members in startled confusion at the easy victory. Oak let out a victorious cry and soon the rest of River Gang joined him.

Red glanced at this gang mates, he then waved his hand and they took off from the Sunning Warehouse and melted into the shadows and darkness. Tiger brought up the rear, he looked back at the bloody battle ground and glared.

His face was set in a scowl and his amber brown eyes flashed with something dangerous. Frowning, he turned and followed after his gang mates.

* * *

The main room of the building was fairly deserted. An older woman sat by a window staring out at dark, smog filled night sky. The sounds of snores and deep breathing echoed around her. A tiny young woman with long crimped tortoiseshell hair came and stood next to her.

"Is Mouse still alive?" The older woman inquired.

"Mouse's wounds are serious, Blue, but I have faith in her recovery." The young woman answered.

"The others are-?"

"They will live."

Blue let out a relived sigh. "Luck shined on us. We didn't lose any members this time. You are a skilled doctor, Spotted."

Spotted smiled slightly and Blue turned to gaze out the window again. "I have pondered tonight's defeat. It troubles me deeply. Thunder Gang has not been defeated in our own territory since I became leader." Blue said softly. "It's been difficult for our gang. Spring is late and we have fewer gang members. We need more members to survive."

"It's just the start of the year." Spotted said calmly. "Members will come once spring arrives."

The Thunder Gang leader raised an eyebrow. "Maybe so. But training young members takes time. And we need new members to protect our territory."

"Are you asking The Stars for answers?" Spotted asked, she looked out the window to the night sky.

"These hard times call for the words of our past gang members. Has The Stars spoken to you of late?" Blue inquired.

Spotted shook her head sadly. "Not for some months."

At that moment a shooting star blazed through the night sky leaving a trial in the smog infected sky. Spotted's eye twitched slightly. Blue watched her in silent curiosity. Silence passed before Spotted met Blue's gaze.

"The Stars have sent a message." Spotted murmured. She gazed out the window before whispering. "Fire alone will save our clan."

"Fire?" Blue rerepeated in disbelief. "But fire destroys all territories and is dangerous to all of the gangs! How can it possibly save our gang!?"

Spotted shrugged. "I have no idea. This is simply the message The Stars have chosen to share. This message, and this message alone."

Blue fixed her icy blue eyes on the young doctor. "You have always been right. The Stars spoke so it must be so. Fire will save our clan."


	4. Chapter 1

It was extremely dark out. Rusty could feel something near. The young boy's eyes scanned his surroundings. He had never been to this place before, he slowly made his way forward into the unknown area.

His stomach growled with hunger and warm smells filled his nose. Odors of mold mixed with the scent of baked bread kept him going forward. He saw the cart of fresh bread and quickly swiped one. An angry shout and heavy footsteps echoed from behind him. He dropped the loaf of bread and took off.

Something rustled from beside him, he turned to look but tripped and fell flat on his face. Rusty's eyes flew open and he saw he was safe in his warm bed. Sitting up he saw that someone had placed a plate of food on his nightstand.

The thick band around his wrist rubbed uncomfortably and he tugged at it. In his dream he no longer had been wearing the band. Rusty rolled over onto his stomach and thought about his dream. The thrill of it all, he could still the adrenaline rush coursing through his body.

He rolled over again and stretched, he stared at the plate of food before picking it up and beginning to eat. One of the servants from his guardians' house probably came in and left it for him. The food tasted as bland as normal.

After he ate, he pulled on his shoes and a coat before exiting his room via the window. Outside, it was still dark and the moon still shone bright in the sky. Rain fell to the ground in a light shower. Rusty quietly headed towards the garden wall.

Thick, artificial flower vines crept up the garden wall. He easily hoisted himself up and sat on the wall. He kicked at one of the fake flowers in disgust. Nothing real ever grew anymore and if it did, it didn't last long.

His eyes went to over a large, towering chain link fence that separated the sectors. On the other side of the fence was the poor, ruthless sector. Floodlights and smog enveloped the area. He could only see the outlines of the buildings.

The large manor behind him was proper and simple. It offered a safe comfortable life. But out there, it was full of promise and chances. The rain was beginning to stop. His jacket stuck to his skin, the rain had given him a soaking.

He heard the call of his guardians from inside the house. They must have gone to check on him. If he went back, he would get a light scolding and then drowned in fake worry and empty words. Rusty choose to ignore their voices, they wouldn't force him to come back in anyways.

Rusty continued to stare at the fence that separated him from the ruthless area known as The Forest Sector. He felt unnerved as he gazed upon it. Was there something out beyond that fence? Was someone or something watching him?

He stared harder but he could only see the blinking floodlights and the hazy smog. He unsteadily stood up on the wall. The Forest Sector seemed to be calling out to him. Begging him to come into its dangerous grounds. Promising him a new life full of worth and adventure. He jumped down to the ground and landed with a light thud. The band around his arm felt tighter then usual.

"Where ya headed, Rusty?" A familiar voice said from behind him.

Rusty turned around and saw a young boy sitting ungracefully on the long garden wall. His messy black hair stuck in odd directions and he had a plume of white bangs that was most unflattering.

"Hey, Smudge." Rusty replied.

"Don't tell me you are going into the Forest Sector!" Smudge said, his eyes wide.

"Just takin' a look is all." Rusty said shrugging.

"Well, I wouldn't go in there! It's dangerous." Smudge said with distaste. "Henry said he went into the Forest Sector once." The boy gestured to a house a few fake gardens away.

"The fat old git never went into the Forest Sector!" Rusty spat. "He's hardly left the house once he signed his life over to his guardians! All he does anymore is play the perfect child!"

"No, really! He stole an old radio from there!" Smudge insisted.

"Yeah right. Even if he did, all he does now it complain about music and talking!"

"Anyways, Henry told me there are all sorts of dangerous people out there! Scary gang members who eat raw rats and have fangs for teeth!" Smudge continued ignoring Rusty.

"I'm just going to hop the fence, take a quick look then come back." Rusty promised.

"Don't say I didn't try to warn you!" Smudge said before dropping back down into his yard.

Rusty shuddered slightly, wondering if anything Smudge had said was actually true. He went over to the large fence and began to scale it. He slipped and got stuck in certain areas of the fence but he finally made it to the top.

He dropped the long distance down and winced at the sudden impact. Excitement warmed his bones and his heart pounded. This was finally happening! The Forest Sector smelled bitter like almonds, it masked a much more horrid stench.

He heard a noise behind him and stopped. He turned but saw nothing. He could have sworn to have heard footsteps. He turned back and continued to walk. Something tackled him as quick as a bolt of lightning. Twisting and trying to throw his attacker he felt sharp objects dig into his back and neck.

Rusty withered but he couldn't get free, thinking fast, he flipped on his back ignoring to keep his stomach and face protected. Luck was on his side and the attacker had the wind knocked out of them. Rusty managed to get to his feet and began to run.

Footsteps echoed behind him, his attacker was pursuing him. Rusty stopped and turned to face his attacker. He was surprised to see another boy around his age of thirteen. The boy had think short hair that was dyed gray and large yellow eyes.

The boy crashed into Rusty. Surprised, Rusty fell back into the hard concrete. Rusty wheezed and tried to get his breath back. His attacker was sitting back in a crouched position, all aggression gone. Rusty for some odd reason was disappointed, he still wanted to fight.

"Hey there, Kittypet!" The boy said cheerfully. "You sure put up a fight for a tame kittypet."

Rusty remained on his back wondering if he should attack or not. Then he recalled the boy's strength and power. He sat up and glared. "I'll fight you again if I have too!" He growled.

"I'm Gray by the way!" The boy continued as he ignored Rusty's threat. "I'm in training to be part of the Thunder Gang!"

Rusty kept quiet, he hadn't the foggiest as to what this Gray person or other was chattering about. At least the kid wasn't trying to kill him anymore. He hid his confusion with a one shoulder shrug.

"Say, why is a kittypet like you doing in the Forest Sector? Didn't ya hear it's dangerous out here?" Gray asked raining an eyebrow.

"If you're all I have to worry about then I think I'll be fine." Rusty lied.

Gray studied him for a moment before smiling crookedly. "Trust me, I'm the last thing you should worry about. If I was even a half fledged member, I would've left you with some nasty wounds."

Rusty felt fear creep into his body at the strange ominous words. What was this kid even talking about?

"Besides, you weren't even worth killing. You are so not from another gang." Gray said causally.

"Other gangs?" Rusty asked confused.

Gray let out an annoyed sigh. "You gotta have heard of the four Forest Gangs that make their haunts around here. I belong to the Thunder Gang. The other gangs are always stealing from us. The Shadow Gang is the worst. They're so fierce they would have left you in a bloody pulp if they had found you." Gray paused to spit before continuing.

"They steal what is rightfully ours. The Thunder Gang members have to keep them off our territory. When I become a full member I'll be so dangerous, the other gangs will be pissing themselves! They won't dare come near us!"

Rusty studied Gray, this must be one of those scary gang members Smudge had warned him about. Living a rough life of stealing and fighting. Yet, Rusty wasn't the least bit scared. No, he was enthralled. He even admired this strange boy.

"So, you're not a full member?" Rusty asked.

"You kidding me? Honestly think I was?" Gray asked, proudly.

Rusty nodded slightly. He wasn't really sure what to think! This was all too confusing and strange.

"I won't be a full member for ages! I still gotta go through training. Kids gotta be thirteen before they even begin to train. Tonight is my first night out as a Paw. That's what they call us trainees." Gray explained.

"Why don't you find a nice guardian? Much easier and safer. Lot of folks would take a boy like you in." Rusty said.

"Not in a lifetime! I'll never be a kittypet! Nothing but entertainment for snobby Towlegs! Listening to everything they say, dressing real nice and never doing anything for yourself? That's no life! Out here it's free and wild! We go and come as it suits us!" Gray said sternly.

Rusty was shocked and amazed.

"You'll never understand. You weren't born into a gang. It's not in your blood, and that makes all the difference ya know. Kids living with Twolegs never could live like us." Gray said with a sigh.

"That's a lie! We could live like you!" Rusty snapped.

Gray didn't reply, he stiffly got to his feet. "Members of my gang are nearby. You should go. They will be furious to find you in our territory."

Rusty was confused, he hadn't heard anything except for the wind carrying a plastic bag along.

"Run, you fool!" Gray hissed.

Rusty was about to sprint back to the fence but he was too late. A stern, tough sounding voice came from behind him.

"I want a good explanation as to what is going on here. And it better be pretty damn good."

Rusty turned around and faced an older woman walking towards him. Her blue hair was cropped short and her black boots seemed to be making no noise. A nasty, ugly scar marred her shoulder and made her look even more terrifying.

"Blue!" Gray had dropped to one knee and hunched over when a handsome man with a mane of gold hair came up behind the woman.

"Gray! You shouldn't have come this close to the Chelford Sector." The man said angrily, his green eyes blazing.

"Lion, I'm so sorry I know better." Gray wouldn't meet anyone's gaze.

Rusty quickly copied Gray in his kneeling and cowering. He had no idea what these people were capable of. They had an air of power and strength. Maybe Smudge had been right all along!

"Who do we have here?" The woman asked staring at Rusty.

Rusty flinched as her gaze landed on him. He felt extremely vulnerable like a bug under a magnifying glass.

"He's not a threat! Not from another gang, just some Twoleg kid who is from the Chelford Sector." Gray said quickly.

The words made Rusty angry, but he kept his close.

"Blue is the leader of my gang. And Lion is my mentor, which means he is training me to be a member." Gray told Rusty under his breath.

"Thanks for being so informative, gray." Lion said in an icy tone.

Blue's gaze was still on Rusty. "You fight rather well for being nothing but a Twoleg kid." She said.

Rusty and Gray exchanged confused look. How did she know? She hadn't been around when they had been fighting!

"Lion and I have been watching you both. We were wondering how you would deal with an intruder, Gray. " Blue informed them casually. "You attacked bravely." She nodded at Gray who was grinning with pride.

"Now both of you stand up and stop groveling at my feet like street cats!" Blue ordered.

Gray and Rusty shot to their feet in a heartbeat.

"You surprised Lion and me by reacting to Gray's attack, kittypet. Gray is stronger and has enchantments. But, still you stood your ground and fought back. Not many Twoleg kids would have done that." Blue said evenly.

Rusty nodded dumbstruck. Was this intimidating woman praising him? What she said next was even more surprising.

"I have been curious as to when you would come here. We patrol the Chelforrd fence often. I see you sitting on your garden wall observing our sector. At last, you dared to come here." Blue thought for a moment. "You have natural instincts. Keen hearing. You would have stopped Gray if you had not doubted yourself."

"Wait, you're serious?" Rusty replied in awe.

Lion rolled his eyes and spoke, his voice deep and respectful. "Blue, this boy is but a kittypet. He should not be in Thunder Gang territory. Send him back to his precious Twolegs."

Rusty stiffened at Lion's stern words. "Go back?" He almost whispered.

Blue had made him feel like someone. Made him feel worth, like he could do something that mattered.

"I just wanted to look around a bit. Surely you have enough territory." Rusty said softly.

Blue's eyes turned hard and angry. "We never have enough territory! Never! Soft, selfish Twoleg kids like you would never understand!" She spat.

Rusty took a step back alarmed by Blue's sudden rage. Gray's fearful look was enough to tell him that he had stepped out of line. Lion moved forward and now he and Blue glared down at him. Rusty's pride dissolved and he felt like a defenseless baby.

These were not friendly people he was dealing with. They were mean, vicious gang member who were probably going to hurt him a lot worst then Gray had.


End file.
